Love for all Eternity
by Shazmina
Summary: Their love used to be complete, whole, even if it was illegal. When Ichigo's lover dies, he has to live his immortal life without him. Till one night hundreds of years later when he sees a man exactly like his long lost love. What will he do? AU/Fantasy/supernatural/BoyxBoy/Adventure/Fluff-is h/Stalking/Later smut/much Cursing.
1. The Slave and the Prince

_ Panting echoed throughout the stone lain chambers. I couldn't stop the pain pulsing throughout my entire being. I couldn't hold back my body from shaking; or, the warm tears from falling. The damp cold stone underneath my fingertips stung some as I pushed up off of them and continued to move. I had to go somewhere, anywhere. I needed to get away. I needed to leave._

_ I panted heavier and leaned against the cold stone now unable to continue any further. I covered my face with my hands and slid down the wall slowly very well ignoring the deep scratches on my bare bloody back being scraped further._

_"He's dead...dead because of me." _

I shot up from my bed sweaty and panicked once again. I breathed out a breath and ran my fingers through my orange tresses. I looked up at the sun filled room towards the window. It was mid day, and I had slept in again. Frowning towards the proudly shining sun and just closed my eyes falling back onto the bed with the thoughts of my dream weighing heavily on my mind. My dream was just whispered memories coming back to me at night. There was not one night I wasn't haunted by the memories of my past. I really should forget it and move on, after all, the past was a long time ago. The past was over eight-hundred years ago.

I moved along the sidewalk going with the flow of people in routine. Some stared my way due to the dark cloak I wore that covered my face. I didn't often show myself in the daytime, but I never liked just staying inside or going out on only nights. I held in a sigh as I crossed the street in complete depression. I always feel like I'm falling no matter how hard I try to forget. I want to forget the pain, sadness, loneliness, and at times even the memories themselves.

Anyway, who would want to stay in underground waterway tunnel full of immortal beasts that are bored? I really don't want to even though they look up to me in many ways. As their father, or something like that. A master of sorts perhaps? Shrugging off the thoughts of that. I went to a small random cafe and just watched people walking by whilst drinking some tea slowly. Everyone looked so content, happy even. What I wouldn't give for just a little piece of the peace that they have.

I had finished my daily, or nightly, routine and went back to the slums of the underground tunnel-ways. When I saw a few of my fellow brethren they gave a half bow or a nob of acknowledgement of my existence before continuing on with their routines. Some of those routines are just fighting among each other. There are some civil ones here too. We have a nice living down here. You can say we "pimped" up the tunnels in certain areas to be more homey. Chairs, couches, television, books- that kind of stuff. Where there is no water leaking and the floors are dry. It was nice. My favorite place though was near the aqueduct. I liked listening to the rushing waters with my eyes noise, it would block out the voices in my head of the memories that haunt me. It gave me a sense of some serenity whether it'd be false or true serenity, and I was weak to deny something that precious. Something as precious as calmness.

I was walking around at night aimless. I had no particular destination, but I knew I was heading to a coffee shop that was open very late or very early depending on what peoples views are. I always went to different coffee shops just to try out the teas. Call it a hobby. I believe us immortals need many hobbies to keep ourselves occupied and not going insane from the boredom and the insanity of routine. I myself have quite a few hobbies. I have instruments, computers, games, poetry, sparring- fighting-, sight seeing, language learning, cooking even thought I don't eat human food, and so on and so forth. It makes time go by quicker. I've learned over 98 languages or 108...I'm not sure. I started to lose count and everything is starting to sound the same even though there is well over 9000 languages in the world.

I casually walked down the darkened sidewalk and stared up at the lights that light up the street. Cars drove by slowly and spaced out. Their blinding lights only in my vision for a few short moments. I turned the corner and took in the neon signs that flashed open and people walking in small groups laughing having a nice time on this warm spring night. Yes, bars, they are always open. I continued on further getting to a part of town that I haven't been in a couple of years probably. I had to take a bus to get down here. I'd run, but I'm not in the mood for that. Ahead there was a small cafe still open and it was full to the brim with people. They were all smiling and chattering away not minding anyone's presence. They were comfortable with the crowed having the time of their life. It was nice.

"Tsk, fuckin' tea sucks! Why the hell do you want to go there." The harsh voice violated my ear violently. I snapped my head to the direction of the voice almost giving myself instant whiplash that would cure itself in a few brief moments. A flash of vivid blue soaked into my vision bringing forward memories like a sudden wave of crashing water. "Because G, ya gotta explore shit other than yer shitty diet of beer and coffee." A blonde said in front of him leading the way. Sharp and furious crystal blue eyes landed on me.

"The fuck you starin' at ya fuckin' cloaked pedophile." I had stopped in my step and continued watching him without a word. He turned towards his friend ignoring me now completely, his friend chuckling. "That was harsh, G!" I was lost, lost inside of my memories as I stood in front of the coffee shop watching the blue haired man.

_ I panted for just a moment before quickly gaining my breath. Men laid dead on the floor. Crimson stained the stone floor and my peach toned skin. Letting out a slow breath I looked up to the platform where my so called master stood. He was looking down at me pleased with his son next to him. This had been the first time I had seen his son and needless to say I was taken aback by his appearance. He was young, like me, if not the same age as me. We were in our mid teens. _

_ The prince stood there looking at me with eyes amused and a coy smile that showed off his long canines. His eyes were a bright sky blue and strangely his hair was the same color as his eyes, if not lighter. It was pulled up into a high ponytail looking sleek and perfect. The hair went to his shoulders, so down it'd probably fall down to his back. He wore leather padded armor with the coven symbol on the center of his breast and shoulders. You could see the blood lust in those wicked eyes as he peered down his narrow and straight nose to me. That tanned skin spanned over all the skin that showed, which wasn't much. Cheekbones were high, sharp chin, lips plump, ears long like and pointed, and thin brows. This prince was something else that was for certain. His muscle tone was impressive too._

_ "He's a new evolution of his kind. Shall we breed more of him?" The master of the coven asked his son looking at me with this fascination that just creeped me out at times. "Pantera?" The boy hummed lightly to his name being called and he turned away having his back to me. _

_ "Like I care. They're all the same with or without evolution. Just slimy slave dogs without even a half a brain." He spoke in a tone that made the hairs on the back of my neck bristle in anger. If he thought I was like the rest of my kind, he was dead wrong. The prince looked over his shoulder back down to me. "Do what you will, father and don't bring me to useless things such as this. I'd rather make decisions on important things." With that, the prince left. Every word he said made my blood boil further._

_ "He likes you." Like, you call that like? "Let's begin then." The warmth of the masters tone didn't reach his eyes as he gestured towards me to follow. I held back a sneer before following the master. That prince, even though condescending, was very interesting._

I could feel my heart racing faster and faster as my mind reeled to the carbon copy of the person I cared for the most that is dead. Everything went still and all the noises faded into nothing but white noise. I could hear my own breaths. They were quick and noisy, I was hyperventilating. Everything visual became sharper as I watched the man move in the crowed with a paper coffee cup full of what smelt like chai tea. The mans' brows were knitted tightly together on his brow showing his annoyance and eyes whipped around like fire. They lifted up and met my own gaze once more.

He paused, his friend flirting with someone at the counter, and looked at me. The furrowed annoyed look fell into confusion and curiosity. The hood of my dark cloak was raised a bit so I could see better. I knew a good portion of my face was showing but was hidden in dark shadows, and I knew for fact that my eyes were glowing a bright amber yellow. I could hear his heart beating a bit faster slowly increasing._ Pantera._

"Hey G, come on. We've gotta bolt. Work starts in twenty." The blunet named G looked to his friend then back to where I had been standing only to find I wasn't there. With a low hum G stared at the spot suspiciously. "G, snap outta it. Let's go." His friend yanked on his arm pulling him out of the cafe.

"Fuck off, Shinji."

"What's got you stirred up?"

"Nothing." Heard him say in a low tune that I automatically connected as his lying tone. I watched from high up on a rooftop the man that looked my long lost best friend down to the skin tone and distaste for tea. I watched as they left and was unable to resist following. I found out that the man was a police officer working his way up the ladder, and that ladder is hollow wood with chunks taken out of it and about 100 years old. It looked to be a very difficult time for him. The further I watched him, the further I noticed he was _exactly_ like Pantera. Their personalities are a perfect match.

"Pantera..." Whispered feeling my voice crack lightly as I watched G in the police car eat his lunch with his partner Shinji. My heart panged against my chest aching. It wanted some explanation of why this is happening. Why did that man look like my old friend? Was reincarnation really possible? If so, why did it take nearly 900 years for him to come back? Why didn't it happen sooner?

* * *

A/N : I know...I know. It has been forever! But I started college, as well as got a job, and there is really no time to do anything, much less sleep. Since I've had no time to type anything really I've been letting my stories fester in my mind. This one in particular has been itching at my brain (along with 3 or 4 other ones) to type out. I've got some of it. I think in my mind I'm nearly half way done with it. I want to make a quick note that there will be** no smut** till way latter on. I really only do that stuff when I'm feeling pressure from you guys and since I haven't, I've gotten to indulge myself into a story line that didn't solely revolve around that, which makes me happy. So in any case I hope you have enjoyed this small piece of work. Tata!


	2. My King

I followed him. I watched him. For weeks I just watched and listened without being seen. I learned more about him with each passing moment I watched him so closely becoming more and more obsessed with each moment that had passed. The feelings that I had deep down that were dead for hundreds of years was blooming once more. Grimmjow, or G, is exactly like Pantera in every way but species. Other than that though, it was all the same, the personality, the habits, and the quirks. Everything was the same. Feelings of fondness grew and grew. I want to protect him. I didn't want harm to come to him like harm had come to Pantera. I want him to live his life till it came to its natural ending. Though in his line of work it may be an unrealistic view.

"Ichigo, where have you been off to so much lately? We're all worried." A fellow bretheren of mine asked. I've known him for centuries now. I didn't know him from the original place from where I was brithed though. He came later on. It was close enough to that time I suppose.

"No where in particular, Yumichika." I paused in my step as I turned the corner and saw one of the most emotion deprived creature in the world. Ulquiorra stood there staring at me with his big emerald green eyes full of nothing, but if he didn't care he wouldn't even bother coming near me. Now he has been with me from the start. Ulquiorra knew everything. He's the closest person I have left that was with me from the start even though he is younger than I am by a couple hundred years. I looked away in slight guilt from not saying anything. What was I supposed to say? I found the reincarnated prince that had been my best friend that I'd die for on any occasion?

Yumichika looked between us and let out a small sigh. His eyes glew a violet purple as he turned around to have his back facing us. "Just don't do anything reckless, Ichigo. We wouldn't know what to do without you." I turned and stared at where Yumichika had been and then back to Ulquiorra who looked like he was waiting for an answer to his unvoiced question.

I closed my eyes for a moment to think before I turned on my heels and started to head out from where I came. I heard light footsteps following behind me. I ran and jumped across rooftops with my silent follower. I got to an apartment complex area and stood at the top of one building in particular and looked down at a window. I held in my breath as I heard my obsession walking on the other side of the wall. I had to really focus on that area to hear it. Jumping down gracefully and landed on the patio of said apartment and hid from the window. Next to me was Ulquiorra. His ink black hair made light shadows over his face as the sun began to set. Grimmjow was getting ready for work.

Pointing inside, Ulquiorra peered in and instantly I saw his emerald eyes widened as far as they could and his pupils dilating heavily. Grimmjow was walking across his plush living room floor with a bit of a wiggle as he yanked on his pants before adjusting his boxer-briefs inside. I felt the content feeling wash over me as I watched Grimmjow pull on a long sleeved navy shirt and started to button it up. Suddenly Grimmjow's cell phone started going off. He stumbled a bit across the living room to get to the dining table that was slightly in the living room and the open kitchen. His cell resting on the table, he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"What do you want feind." I smirked a bit, that line is so familiar to me. He called his partner fiend for some reason. Grimmjow's tone was harsh and a bit cold, but I knew he meant nothing by it. He made quick work of his buttons as he listened to the other end that really wasn't important to me. It was just some nonsense that could've waited till later. I watched as Grimmjow slid on his shoes and laced them up while snapping offensive words into the device glued to his ear obviously. He stood and grabbed his belt that held all of his needed necessities for work. As he slid the belt on he let out a contagious laughter that was hearty and loud.

"You're fucking nuts! I'ma be there in five. Don't wait up idiot." He hung up without another word and slid his phone into his shirt pocket. He put on his police badge onto his shirt and grabbed a few other things before leaving without locking his door. You'd think a police officer would be more careful. I slid open the sliding glass door we stood at knowing it'd be unlocked and went into the apartment. His scent engulphed me, intoxicating me completely.

"Ichigo." I paused to the first words I heard Ulquiorra say in weeks other than "Dirty dogs" and "Trash" to other members of our pack, I supposed if that's what you want to call it. I didn't look over to Ulquiorra. Instead I just went to a picture hanging from the wall and let my finger carress it. Grimmjow was smiling so brightly with a few other people I don't know, but one of them included Shinji.

"His name is Grimmjow. He's from a poor family...he might as well just been an orphan. He was in a gang himself, but he turned himself around, and now he's a cop. He's working so hard to be noticed, to be recognized as a good cop, that he takes all of the hateful comments from others at work. Comments like street-rat. He doesn't show how he feels when they say that, but he gets so angry, so infuriated. I'm confused, Ulquiorra. Grimmjow, he's just like... _him _ in personality, but they are not the same even though I want it to be that way. I want to believe it is reincarnation, but that just can not be possible." Silence spread through the comfortable apartment and for a moment I thought I wasn't going to get anything else out of Ulquiorra for at least a week till he thought on it more.

"Why can't it be possible?" Taking a moment to soak that in. I turned to my long time friend. He stood there looking completely devoid of emotion, but I knew he felt otherwise. "It just seems so ridiculous." Answered in all honesty and sat down on a dark brown sofa that meshed well with the dark gray carpeting. "Yet there he is." I frowned heavily and felt pain stabbing my heart and pins in my throat.

"How am I supposed to deal with that then? I can't expose him to our kind, to anyone, I am already pushing it. If they found him...if they found him."

"They would reclaim their long lost prince and wouldn't take any chances with the likes of our kind especially if they knew you are still alive." I looked up to Ulquiorra feeling sadness weigh over me more. "Ichigo, you've-"

"Don't say it. How could you? It's been over 800 years and I still have not let it go. And now that I have a copy in front of me I'm supposed to turn a blind eye? Go back into my hole and hide till he dies so I can mourn at his grave. At least this time I will have a grave to mourn at." Standing up, Uqluiorra refused to look up at me. "Don't you dare tell me to let him go again. I've made that mistake already. I don't plan on doing it twice." Thos thick black eyelashes fluttered closed as I walked passed him to leave.

"So, what are you going to do?" I stopped at the sliding glass door and looked at the sky that was changing hues. The anger that boiled up from him suggesting that slowly faded. I frowned and closed my eyes trying to suppress the pain that stung at them. "I'll come to naught in the shadows once more till I know he will be no longer be upon this earth anymore." I held my tone steady, I looked back at Ulquiorra that finally showed emotion. His brows pinched just a bit showing his remorse he rarely was able to show when felt.

"...I'm sorry my King."

"It's not your fault." Whispered out with a heavy heart. I left Ulquiorra behind going on ahead to my old resting point. It was a view above the entire cityscape. It was the only place here that I could get complete quiet. I stared down at the dazzling lights of the cities night life in a daze lost completely in memory.

_ I watched with guilt to the humans I just turned into one of me. A replication I made. I gave them a horrible curse. It would be debated on what would be more horrible. Being an immortal slave or a frightened human because of the immortals. I frowned further, a scowl of mine became a trademark. I was in my late thirties now and still felt all of the regret I put onto my kin. No one should be forced into this living, the living of slavery._

_ "What are you doing standing around you mangy mutt? Get back to work." I cast my eyes upward to the familiar voice. It was prince Pantera on his horse ready to ride out for a patrol with hopes high for bloodshed most likely. This coven and a different coven were at war with each other. That does not include other creatures that are wild with no emotional attachments that would kill without hesitation. Pantera enjoyed things like that. He loved the hunt and kill._

_ "Yes, Prince. Shall I sharpen your blade before you leave?" He scoffed and gave a smirk. "No one sharpens my blade but me. Your hand would ruin it." With that his white horse was galloping off towards the steel and wooden gates that slowly opened for him. Even if he always treated me like dirt, I found that he is very interesting. Despite his distate towards me, I'm the only one he even looks at of my kind, much less talk to. It was curious on how he treated others and myself. _

_ Going back to work building up the wall for a bit, clearing out path ways to make more routes to get out of the castle incase of an invasion happened, and then I worked on weapons for the soldiers. When the prince came back he wore a wide grin that was stained with blood. I walked out as he pulled on the reins of his horse to get it to steady and calm. Blood coated the white mane of the horse as well. You can very well tell it wasn't the horses blood or the princes. Pantera turned and suddenly a blade was flying at me. Catching it in midair, I looked at the bloodstained steel before staring up questionably at Pantera._

_ "Clean it. It better be in my quarters when I finished washing up." With the nudge of his heels into the horse he was off once more. I looked at the blade as others around me did as well. A gaurd looked at me and said, "Well? You heard him. Get moving." His words had fallen on deaf ears as I was already going into my small work station that was a hut. I dipped the beautiful blade in water and started washing and polishing it. It was chipped in places too. He really beat it up today. Re-sharpening it and cleaning it. I looked at the blade as it glistened. It was perfect._

_ I made a brisk walk towards the prince's quaters with his blade in both hands wrapped in a cloth so my prints wouldn't get on the steel staining it. When I reached his quarters, a guard stood there. I lowered to one knee and bowed my head._

_"Prince, I brought your sword." There had been no response for a minute, the guard was about to shoo me off when a voice came through the door. "Let the mutt in." I held a breath, nervous almost, and stood as the door opened. Keeping my head down, I took a few steps in and extended the sword handle. The weight of the sword slowly pulled away and the cloth slackened in my hands._

_"Looks like someone sharpened it too. I don't think I asked for that." I felt my jaw tense. I looked up through the cracks of my long bangs. Pantera swung the sword around a bit giving it a small test run. "You did a fine job, mutt. If you had time to do this then you have time to give the same treatment to my armor."He gestured towards the dirtied metal pieces of armor on a wooden seat. I bowed and kept my eyes on glimmering blue ones._

_"I'll always have time for you, Prince." He smirked and replied, "Good, that's how it should be. After all, I'm going to be King some day. So you might as well get used to being bossed around by me." _

_"Yes, my King." That made the widest grin I had ever witnessed on the Prince grow wide and he gave a bark of a laugh. _

_"Now you're talking! Hah!" He moved and tossed his sword on his bed before turning back to me. It was like he was ancknowleding my presence. "Now get out." I smirked a bit unable to help it. His laughter was almost contagious. I wanted to laugh and smile with him._

_"As you wish, my King." I backed out of the room decorated in fine cloths and trinkets, the door closed and I was left with the image of the prince smiling as the door had closed. I'm guessing the armor would be sent down for me to clean latter. No matter though, sooner or later it'll happen. I left the palace and went to the underground where my kind stayed and to my chamber. I thought of the prince and gave a bit of a airy laugh._

_"So egar to be king that one is." Murmured lightly and turned onto my side to sleep._

Why did I have to let him go? Why did I have to hide once more? I've been doing it for so many years that it's become almost torturous. I wanted to live outside instead of in a wet cavern of sorts. I wanted to see people walking, talking, being happy. I wanted so much but still only had so little. It was like I was still bound by chains. Why couldn't we be exposed to the humans so they can learn to accept us for what we are? If they only knew what was around them, the oblivious humans. They have it so easy.

I stood on a church cross, it was the only thing that over looked the land. A huge church on a hill overlooked everything. I looked down and saw way down low, land. But that was hundreds of feet down. I turned on the cross and closed my eyes before feeling my body sway before falling backward. I sucked in a sharp breath to the first part of the fall and just enjoyed the air going through the cracks of my fingers. I smiled and twisted my body having my eyes snap open when ground had gotten closer. I bent down and put my feet parallel to my hands as I landed. Standing, I huffed a bit and continued on.

_ That was enough mulling over one day._

* * *

**A/N** Yeah, I actually have a few chapters of this ready. I guess I'm getting tired of doing algebra, psychology, and english non-stop. Who cares for bad grades, do all of the story ideas! *pumps fist into air* Hah! No. Well here is another short chapter for those who asked for it. Thank you for your comments. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Trust in Thee

Insanity, it was creeping in on me. I paced more, thought more, fidgeted more, I needed to see him. I needed to see Grimmjow again. There was a gnawing feeling coming over me. I felt an undying need to watch him. I felt like I needed to see if he was alright and that I should protect him if anything should happen. I guess old habits die hard.

I crouched to the floor of my room that was secluded from the rest. I sighed pitifully and ran my hands through my messy orange locks that varied in lengths of 4-5 inches. Why couldn't I just watch him from afar like I had been? Because then they'd find him because they always manage to find one of us wondering around minding our own business. Why did we have to be in a war with them? Because they hold undying grudges probably and because I'm the only one who has forgiven them. No one else has. I forgive them. Why couldn't they? The rest of my kind.

I snapped my eyes opened and watched water crashing down in the aqueduct. Scowling further, I sighed. Usually this place calmed me, but it wasn't doing the trick anymore. I needed to stay away from Grimmjow, but I so wanted to not listen to that rationalization. If I were to intervene, to be seen, so much trouble would come down on not only me, but Grimmjow. That girl though...she knows I'm alive. She's always known I was alive.

"Ichigo..." Heard a light voice call out to me. I knew who it was. I could smell him even though this place is flooded with water and had no real air flow where I sat in the center of one of the circular tunnels. "What is it, Ulquiorra?" A moment passed with no words. I was troubled by this because Ulquiorra usually had no problems being blunt. I turned my head towards him a bit to be able to see him out of my peripheral vision, he stood there in the silence maybe debating on what he wanted to say.

"I kept tabs on _him_ from human sources and technology. They know." I felt my body move upward. I now was standing glaring at the falling water.

"Then he is not safe anymore. I need to make sure they don't change him." I was already half way down the cave when I heard Ulquiorra speak out once more. "They can't know you're alive. If they did it would bring a new level to our current situation that is very unpleasant." I turned my glare onto Ulquiorra and kept it there firmly.

"I don't give a damn. I am not going to let him fall between this. He is innocent, and whether or not he be a reincarnation of Pantera or not, he will not fall because of his unfortunate fate of looking like Pantera." His body stiffed just slightly. I hadn't said Pantera's name out loud since his death. It was a taboo thing, no one said it...absolutely no one. Continuing my pursuit to the location of Grimmjow, starting with his work place, I left the hole I was in.

I moved as swiftly and as fast as I could to find Grimmjow. He wasn't at work, or at home, and wasn't at the usual places he went to. If anything I knew about Grimmjow it is that he is a creature of repetitive habits. He isn't the kind of human to break habits. He's the kind of human who enjoys his habits and maintains them even if they seem horrid to others to repeat on a day to day basis. _Where was he?_ Was my question. I moved, sniffed, hunted him down. Till I found he was with a man I hadn't seen before, thankfully, eating some late lunch. It was around 4 in the afternoon. I was hiding on the rooftops watching them. I felt my heart lighten when my eyes had landed on the vivid blue hair and the white pearly smile. It made a slight smile of my own appear.

"I knew it." My smile fell immediately. "I knew if I waited and got caught, that they would see me and tell you. I knew that you'd come." I slowed my breath as my heart to become faster paced. I calmed myself when my hands became sweaty. I had been crouched down on the edge of the building with my black hood of my cloak covering my face. Looking to the side, my hood raised a bit, and I saw _her._ "I knew you'd come to protect him if you thought he was in danger."

"Nelliel." She was there in the beginning. She moved closer and lifted her had towards me, but stopped hesitant before steadily moving again having her hand on my shoulder. "Itsygo." I gave a light airy laugh. She could never say my name right. I turned away making her hand slide away from its spot on my cheek.

"What is it that you want from me?" Asked with a cold undertone to my normal flat voice that usually carried a slight aggression.

"I just...I haven't seen you in so long. I thought you were..."

"You honestly can't be worried about my well-being." Sarcasm filled me to the thought of _her_ actually being concerned for me. I held in a sigh though to the silence that met my ears before a light sniffle. You know, for what she is she's a really big cry baby. Looking in her general direction to see the concrete in front of her feet turning a darker shade of gray with each tear that fell on it. "Nell." Called out by her nickname as she gave a raspy breath from trying to even out her breathing.

"You will you not forget about him, Itsygo? Its been over 880 years since that day, and that man, that human down there is not Pantera." I sighed this time and hung my head down. I watched Grimmjow run his fingers through his hair, a habit of his, and took the coffee with his free hand that the waiter had handed to him. His male acquaintance got up to go to the bathroom I presume.

"I know they are not the same being, but they, Pantera and him, have the same soul."

"You can't possibly feel the same about that human." I was silent as a slow grin worked its way up on Grimmjow's lips after he took a drink of his black as night coffee and groaned lowly. "They are nothing alike, you can't possibly still care about him. You can't!" She yelled getting my attention further. I looked back at her finally and up. Her cheeks were flushed red and her light brown eyes were now glowing white and the pupils thin and long. Nelliel looked furious but faded a bit when she looked down. I too looked down and saw that Grimmjow had in fact her heard screech. When his eyes landed on me they visibly widened. I was thankful that we were standing on a roof 2 stories high and that my cloak hid my face pretty well. I'm sure that the shimmer of my eyes was still visible though.

"If you touch him, go near him- if any of your kind is even walking by. I won't hesitate to kill them, to kill you." Said slowly as I stood up from my crouching position and turned slightly her way. She looked shocked to the words I had said. "He will not be introduced to our world. He will never know of any of us."

"Are you trying to give me a command?" She asked in this disbelieving tone. I stayed in the same position and only glared at her harsher. "No, I'm warning you. I will not let him die because of me again." The anger on her face vanished and was replaced with shock.

"You think Pantera...because of you?"

"Go away...I meant what I said." I looked back down seeing Grimmjow still staring up at us. He looked curious, very curious, and confused once again. He was trying to figure out what was going on. He was trying to figure out who I was and why I'm on a rooftop wearing a black cloak. A hand touched my shoulder, the coolness of that hand seeped through my clothing almost instantly.

"It wasn't your fault." The hand was gone and her scent was fading in the breeze. Grimmjow's eyes widened drastically in my direction. _Damn that Nelliel, she couldn't be more subtle?_ I crouched down and stared at him a bit longer. I was enjoying those azure eyes on me. Tilting my head back a bit to where the sun was caressing part of my nose, mouth, and lower jaw. I lifted up a finger and put it to my lips.

"Shh..." The hush went into the air. I turned and walked till I was out of site before going to another roof top and watching carefully while being completely concealed. Grimmjow was a little frazzled after that. He had spilled his coffee, dropped the sugar shaker, and some how lost track of everything he was doing. It was like he lost all sense control of his motor function capability and went back to being a new born baby just kind of throwing his hands around. His friend, I now know as Jushiro Ukitake, had asked time and time again if he was alright.

"Grimmjow..."

_ I was bowed before the kings' feet listening to another argument that the king and prince often had. It was rather tasking to listen to this. I could feel my shoulers slump forward as I waited to be allowed to leave._

_"I don't see why we can not do it!" _

_"They are not to be trusted, and that is why, and that is the only reason I need."_

_"They can be used for so much more than building walls though!" I watched as Pantera spewed words venomously towards his father, the king, Aizen._

_"What if they run off then? What if they come back with help? If they try to destroy us, what would we do?" Aizen said calmly unlike his fireball of a son._

_"We would not need to worry if we just have a hand full and give then privileges that the others will do not, and will not have. Ones we trust." Pantera said in a calmer tune trying to reason with the king. Why I was here in the palace was because I had armor to deliver. I'm just awaiting my dismissal. "Like Ichigo." I blinked at the hand gestured towards me feeling completely surprised. _

_ The prince trusted __**me**__? _

_The king looked my way as the gesture was made. The king was always an odd guy. The way he smiled, but never meant anything. He laced kind words with his toxic plans. He truly was horrible to his cold core. The king stood and casually walked over to me. "We could have one of the espada's watching the group just in case if you don't like it." The anger was now completely out of Pantera's tone as the opposition from the king had stopped, which is rather shocking. This is the first time Pantera brought up that last part gestured towards me._

_"Ichigo, would you trust him around only his own kind and one of ours? You know," the king spoke as he touched my brow and moved the long tresses of orange out of my face, "he would probably kill the espada or any vampyre that is sent to watch over them." The king stated as a matter-of-fact as he moved behind me taking the tresses back with him. "And the ones with him they would follow him. Do you really trust him that much my son? Do you trust this lycanthrope?" The king had asked as he tightened his hand around the bundle of hair and pulled up making me moved upward and reflexively reach up and grab the hand that held me. Wincing, I forced myself to make no movement to escape the hold._

_"Yes." I felt my eyes widen as I jerked my feild of vision to the prince. He was staring at me and looked completely serious and honest about what he had just said. A light hum echoed in the throne room where no one else was but us. I knew there were guards on the outside of the door ignoring everything being said and wouldn't dare repeat another word. I was released from the hold and my knees hit the floor. At least I was back in the previous position._

_"Interesting. Why do you trust this dog?"_

_"It hasn't done anything to make me think otherwise, Father." I was just staring up at Pantera feeling so shell-shocked that I couldn't do anything. Pantera kept his eyes on the king keeping the eye to eye contact without wavering. "Usually, when your back is turned to them, that is when they strike." The king said in a light tune as he made his way towards Pantera whom kept still. The king walked around Pantera slowly. "It's when you trust them that they rip out your spine. They can wait decades, centuries even, to attack."_

_"This dog has been a faithful slave to us since he was born."_

_"Yes, yes. He has learned to not bite the hand that feeds him." Aizen said with the wave of his hand before sitting down on his throne. "For one-hundred-twelve years now." How did he remember that? Oh, I know. I was only a couple of weeks older than Pantera. That's how he must have remembered. Aizen studied me for a bit longer before drawing his gaze back to Pantera._

_"Fine. A group of four, no more than that. If any of them suddenly go missing, or all of them do. You will be severely punished my child." Pantera gave a half bow before turning away and walked towards me. "Follow me mutt." I turned and stood automatically following the prince. The large black doors creaked open as we approached them and left the throne room. I couldn't help but smile a bit at the back of the prince. _

_He trusted me. Pantera trusted me, the prince of a different race that hates my race to their cores. A feeling I couldn't describe swelled up in my chest and blossomed with warmth. As we turned the corner, Pantera looked over his shoulder to me a bit. I dropped the slight smile I had._

_"I hope you are not planning to prove my father right." I felt my heart beating quicker to the way I wanted to move and talk. I was reminded of my place, but decided to hell with it. I moved quicker to where I was but inches from his backside making him and I both stop. I stomped down my nervous feelings and heart that was beating so fast that I couldn't control. I touched the princes backside with the palm of my hand. Even if there was thick hide in the way, it felt like he could feel the heat._

_"I would never. I am yours to command." He stared at me longer seemingly pondering my whispered words before a wide smile graced his lips._

_"If true then find me three others that can be trusted." I whispered and moved away gone within a brief moment leaving Pantera in the hall smiling widely and chuckling._

_"Yes, my king." _

* * *

**A/N** I hope you like a story line...because that's all it is going to be for a long while. Enjoy.


	4. I Will Always Protect You

I watched Grimmjow from across the street in a different attire for once. He was getting too paranoid and just looked high and low for me since he had spotted me four other times and mentioned it to his friend, Shinji, about possibly having a stalker that uses rooftops for travel and has glowing yellow eyes. I was glad that Shinji is skeptical of Grimmjow's paranoia. So here I sat at a diner across from a coffee shop he visited every day wearing a red cardigan long sleeved shirt that had roll up cuffs and a turned down collar, a dark blue form fitting Levi jeans, and white air-walks. I bore a white beanie and light blue sun glasses. My face was framed with my orange tresses that fell three to five inches.

I was enjoying the heat of the day and knowing that Grimmjow isn't in peril danger. It has been a month since I've seen Nelliel, that certainly wasn't the longest I haven't seen her, and no sightings of vampyres in sight. I was content. I don't think I could ever get tired of feeling appeased. I stood from the restaurant I had been sitting out front of and casually made it across the street as I kept a watchful eye on Grimmjow. Heading down the sidewalk, I approached Grimmjow, getting closer and closer till I bumped into a person and hot liquid spilt all over my shirt and arm. I moved back a bit and looked down. _This is what I get for being too absorbed into him. I start being stupid and not looking where I'm going._

"Ah crap. Sorry about that. That must be fucking hotter than hell. G, give me that." I was staring at my hand still when a brown napkin came into sight and was on my hand that was beet red. "I didn't see you there when I was comin' out." _Shinji, when did Shinji get here? Was I really that consumed by Grimmjow?_ Wondered without much care and looked up finally to my tea spiller. Shinji liked tea. His preffered tea is cinnamon, so right now I smell like a cinnamon stick without sugar, which is a good thing. This means I won't be sticky and that I won't stink either.

"I really am sor-" I cut in, "It is fine." I had spoke in a light uncaring tone. His light brown eyes bore into my light blue shades. "The silver lining is that tea isn't that expensive and I smell like cinnamon, which is a sexually appealing smell for both sexes. Also, it will dry. So thank you for your drying assistance, and I apologize for your tea. Here's a few bucks to buy another." I skillfully grabbed a few bills out of my pocket and put it in his free hand that didn't hold the damp napkin.

"You could always just take off your shirt." Shinji said in this voice I knew as a dreamy tone. If I learnt anything about this man, it is that he is a lover, not a fighter. Though he has skills in fighting. The point is, he loves men and women equally, and I mean that physically too. I took notice in the corner of my eye that Grimmjow was just amused at the situation and had no intention on intervening. I saw his shiny police bade hooked to his belt even though he was in casual wear. Grimmjow is a very proud police officer. Shinji on the other hand was wearing his under his shirt, he always wore it under his shirt on a chain.

"As much as I would love to, I'd rather not be thrown in jail for stripping in the middle of town in front of two police officers, maybe another time though." Sarcastically said with a wave a hand making Grimmjow snort a bit on his coffee before choking out a laugh. I didn't hold down a slight grin.

"Aw, how could ya tell?"

"I can see the outline of your badge on your chest, and his is gleaming proudly from his waistline. I think I'll just air dry on a walk that way. Have a good day, officers." I moved around him and headed down the sidewalk. About twenty or thirty feet away, with my ears focused in, I heard Grimmjow speak.

"Subtle." Grimmjow chuckled, "Ah, I'm in love, G." Grimmjow hummed lightly, you could just hear the sarcasm in that alone. "Sure ya are. Now hurry it up. We gotta leave soon." That was way too close. I had intentionally just wanted to walk by. Running into Shinji was a complete accident, so I continued watching from afar for the rest of the day. When night had come, I myself, went home to rest after interacting some with my brethren. That night, that night I dreamt of the past.

_"Five already tried to run." Pantera said next to me. I sighed lightly and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched the three of my brothers, wounded and tired, head to their private quarters for a bath and a warm meal. "Six have died." I looked down a bit then up to Pantera who was standing next to me. It has already been two months since this scout/hunting party for us lycanthropes was organized. Byakuya, an espada that watched us, went to rest as well. He had a long day too. He wasn't quite used to the sun protecting gear, and honestly it was quite heavy and hard to maneuver in. I should know, I built it._

_"It is hard to know who might run, my King." Pantera grinned a bit. He always smiled when I addressed him like that. I only do it when he is the only one around. When others are here, it is, Prince. Pantera and I stood in an empty hall of a building that was built next to the palace. It mainly contained the lower ranking vampyres. They really didn't like the four of us lycanthropes in there. They had to manage it though because the king said so. _

_"Indeed. I'm heading off. I expect the four of you to be ready by dawn for a longer scout. Two hours is pathetic." He turned on his heels and headed down the corridor. The sun was setting and the final rays of light were coming through the dark stained colored windows. I turned to Pantera and watched as his white cape waved with his movement._

_"Let me come with you, my King." The flutter of his cape came to a slow halt. His footsteps that had been echoing went silent. "More enemies grow closer...it's getting worse out there. Don't go alone. Please, let me protect you." Pantera didn't face me like he usually did. He just stood there in silence._

_"Why is it that you want to protect me? I've been wondering that for years now." No words came to mind when his question was asked. I couldn't really describe what I was feeling so I couldn't say why._

_"I just do not want to see you harmed. You are my king." He turned as he spoke, "I am the prince." His voice was firm and louder. Why did he seem so upset all of the sudden? I had wondered._

_"Yes, you are, but you are, in my eyes, my King. I will always protect you." Pantera's gaze was harsh and steady. The blue orbs shimmered and glew bright colors of blue before fading into the normal azure. He turned sharply and made a faster stride down the hall._

_"My King." A breath was taken, it echoed in these long halls. The steps faded once more and he turned his head a bit towards me. "Get some rest. You will need it for tomorrow." I watched the colors of light dance along him as he left my sights. Frowning further to this, I felt horrible right now. I felt as if something were going to happen. It's like I could sense the evil around me closing in._

_I turned a bit hesitant about doing as Pantera said, but went to my small room that was luxury compared to what I had beforehand. I washed off my wounds from battle with the wild, mindless beasts and rouge vampyres that lost all sense of self being. I dressed in the brown cotton pants and the off white cotton shirt and laid down on my wool stuffed cot and sighed. My heart was hammering against my chest and my nerves were going crazy. The uneasiness of my state was needless to say unnerving._

_ Standing I walked out of my room to the small balcony that showed the small kingdom that was surrounded by walls of stone and metal. I stared out into the night breathing in the calm air. It felt too calm. There was not even a breeze. I looked down from my window to the earth. I stared at it and felt my heart pang harder against my chest. Climbing over the balcony and dropping, I landed onto the dirt._

_"Hey, get back to your quarters." A vampyre that noticed me had called out loudly. I leaned down and dug my fingers into the dirt feeling it. It was like everything just suddenly came into me. I could feel it through the earth and I knew exactly what it was. I stood up quickly and turned to the vampyre._

_"Has prince Pantera left yet?"_

_"That is none of your concern." I inhaled deeply, his scent was off, faded a bit. He was gone. I bolted down the alley into the street where lycanthropes were working and other vampyres were keeping them in line. You could hear their chains clanking together as they moved to see me running to the gate and vampyres yelling to catch me. _

_ There was a reason I was different from my kind, even the ones I had been forced to create weren't like me still. I was faster, I was stronger, I was more adaptable. I adapt and I just keep adapting. Even if that means I need to be faster, if I need to be stronger, even if I need to feel what isn't normally felt. I lept over the 30 foot tall wall and dropped down on the other side._

_I ran, I ran as fast as I could. The chains that are always on me and my brethren were hopping around my chest scraping lightly. It was to keep us from transforming. It was a harness around our chest with thorns that would force us back to our human form if we changed just because of the pain alone. I had the honor of making these wretched things as a blacksmith. _

_Pantera._

_Was all that had went through my mind and the danger that he was in. I felt it in my bones. I could feel them now, I could feel them everywhere closing in on him. The scent of blood had been already in the air. The day time killings drew them in. The blood drew them in, and Pantera was in the center of it all. _

_I wont make it in time. They are so much farther ahead. Pantera was going to be overrun, he was going to die. I looked down at my restrained and then ahead. I could make it, possibly, if I transformed. The three inch spikes would hurt like nothing else before, but I'd have to endure. I was in the woods now with a few vampyres following me to catch me. _

_ I took in a slow breath and closed my eyes as I lept into the air. I felt a burning sensation spread throughout my body and then stabbing pain immediately afterwards. I cringed and bit my cheek to keep myself from turning back. I landed on the ground and stumbled a few feet and a whine went through the air that came from me. I looked at my chest and saw blood coming out. My clothes torn. I moved and pushed the pain aside. Pantera was in danger and he was more important to me than my life. I don't know why I felt that way, but I did._

_ I heard it, the sounds of battle. The howls, hisses, cries, and yowls. A pained yell came from the one I was looking for. I smelt it, the blood of my leader. I ran hard unable to keep myself from doing so otherwise. I went deeper into the brush into the thicker trees and as it cleared a bit I saw him, Pantera, on his horse spinning around all bloodied. _

_I felt rage boiling deep in and coming out. I was roaring, the wild, senseless lycanthropes looked my way. I was in the center of them and the mindless vampyres that were lost to themselves. My long fingers with black claws was slicing through them. Pantera's eyes were on me glued to me, they went to my harness, then to my eyes. My bright golden eyes were distinctive amongst my kind. I was the only one with gold eyes surrounded by black sclera. I had never transformed before, or I tried, and as far as I could tell...I was the only one with white fur._

_The vampyres that were chasing me had caught up and gathered the situation quickly. "Prince! Get out of here! Run!" My muscles ached, pain was flooding me but I was blocking it, I needed to. I needed to save the prince, my prince, my king, Pantera. I plowed through more of them and got to the prince, tackling him off of his horse when a lycanthrobe came up behind. I held him and moved shielding him with my body as I went through the trees. Being pounced on from behind, I stumbled to the ground with my arms securely around Pantera. I felt sharp teeth plunge into my shoulder. I let out a pained yelp. More teeth had came and I was thrown off. I opened my eyes barely. Everything was getting fuzzy and fading. I saw Pantera rolling up onto his feet but was knocked down and slashed down the chest._

_Everything felt like it froze when I saw all of that blood and the seriousness of the wound. I felt something deep inside of me build up and come out. A loud roar of which I had never heard in a different tone, almost disgruntled, came out and the wolves stopped and looked at me. It wouldn't stop coming out of me. I was moving forward and they were backing away, leaving. The vampyers scattered off seemingly terrified. I moved and fell to my knees next to Pantera feeling my body morph back. I saw my bloody orange tresses on Pantera's chest as I hung over him barely able to keep myself from falling. _

_He was panting harsh pants and looking up at me through the cracks of his own and my hair. "My...king." Choked lightly on my own blood and curled my hands around Pantera and slowly lifted him up. He held his chest and another wound on his shoulder. "Stay with me. I made a promise. D...Don't make me break it on the first day." I pulled myself onto my feet and moved in the woods back towards the kingdom. I could not care less about the vampyres that had followed me and their well being. I stopped when I heard hoofs hitting the ground. I turned and saw Pantera's horse there looking shaky and in pain, but looking for his rider. The horse came up next to us and I put Pantera onto it slowly. He hissed in pain and I got on behind and held him close trying to stop some bleeding of his with my own body._

_"My king, drink from me."_

_"You barely have anything left. Just get us back." I took the reins of the horse and pressed him forward. The horse moved as if he hadn't been wounded at all. I could tell he wanted to get out of the forest, that he needed to get home to safety. As we rode, I noticed my vision failing but my heart still pounding so hard. My will was keeping me awake, and that Pantera was slowly fading. _

_"Please." I whispered into his ear as we went along at full speed. A tired blue eye was on me in my peripheral vision. His head was on my shoulder. I saw a light movement of his head turning a bit. I felt long canines on my neck before more pain was induced on me. I welcomed this one though. I kept my eyes ahead even though everything was so blurry. When the pain faded on my neck I knew he was done or he couldn't get anymore out of me. The gates were up ahead, they were closed, but were quickly opening. The horse came to a slow trot and then a walk and laid down exhausted itself. _

_"Prince, Prince!" I felt the body removed from my arms. I felt my body falling, but arms caught me. I was fading in and out. I saw the worried faces of my own brethren. Ulquiorra, a new lycanthrope, was indifferent to the situation, but over me. "Let's move him. He needs blood." Heard him say as I fell asleep. I needed to stay alive. I needed to know if Pantera was going to be alright. I couldn't die just yet._

_I gasped and sat up holding my chest. I was covered in bandages. "Prince." I stood up quickly ignoring the aches and pains as I ran out of my room that I had been placed in and tended too apparently. I ran down the halls passing other vampyres. I saw Pantera's room and the two guards out front of it. I came to a sliding halt in front of it._

_"Is he alright?" I couldn't keep the concern in my voice out. They looked at each other then back to me. "For a lycanthrope, you sure do care much about a vampyre, a prince no matter." I turned and saw the king, Aizen, walking towards the room in his usual casual manner. "You broke a rule. No transformations without permission, that's the rule."_

_"I believe there should be an exception to permission when it comes to saving the crown prince." Bit out not able to control my temper as of the moment. His uncaring tone made me so infuriated. His son, Pantera, was fatally wounded and he was just acting as if it were just another day. He looked a bit taken back._

_"You feel strongly about my son, or as I should say, your King?" I felt my already stiff body, stiffen. As he went behind me. "You would die for him, put yourself through torturous pain to save him..." He spoke and tugged on the harness that was around me. I am unsure how they bandaged me with it in the way. There was a lock, but it was against the law to take it off. "You, the purebred, the new kind of your kind bows and worships the feet of a breed you loathe." _

_"I only loathe you." Bit out unable to control myself as of the moment. I blame it on the lack of blood, the pain, and the urgency to see Pantera, as well as this drone tone he was using as if it didn't matter. "People, animals, any of us really, show our true colors when we are in pain or true panic. So this is you. Hmm..." I heard a click and instantly felt a weight leave my chest. I saw my harness hit the floor. The two vampyre guards guarding Pantera's room looked shocked._

_"I appoint you as the body guard of my son. You are only to transform when told to, or when saving his life. Protect him well." His voice trailed off down the hall. I looked up and they just looked as confused as I felt. One looked at the door then me before opening it slowly. I stepped over the metal garment and completely forget about what just happened as I entered the room. I saw Pantera on the bed sleeping peacefully. I walked over to the side of it and sat down on my knees. I watched him breathe in and out in slow rhythmic sets. I reached up and put my hand over my bandaged chest._

_"I will always protect you, I promise."_

* * *

**A/N** I didn't want to post, but I did anyway. I'm so distraught that Paul Walker has died...I'm speechless...just why? Why did he go on a joy ride? Stupid question. I'm just...agh...so sad. Hope you enjoyed the post.


	5. Without Compensation

It has been a week since that cinnamon tea incident and I didn't plan on making any more run in's like that anytime soon. I went back to my "cloaked pedophile" look and hid on roof tops, but this time I stayed hidden instead of resting on the edge of the building. He didn't see me at all this week, which is a good thing. I took notice of something this passed week though. Ever since Grimmjow has gotten onto this pro-bono case, he's been having this tail. Someone other than me was following his moves and that didn't sit well with me. I had watched this man in a ball cap duck in and out of shadows of the city's' alleyways taking pictures and so forth. What he was doing exactly was uncertain. I didn't investigate into the subject that much. I wasn't worried since my eyes are nearly always on Grimmjow. I guess I should be worried for that "nearly" part.

I walked along a rooftop casually, it was night time and a weekend, Grimmjow was out for a relaxing night stroll. He liked just walking around. His stalker was in the shadows, tonight was a bit different, the stalker had a weapon instead of a camera. I felt calm. I knew I'd be able to stop anything if anything were to happen in this situation. It was a 22 gloc he was carrying. Grimmjow always carried his police issued gun strapped to his chest. It was hidden by his dark jean jacket at the moment. He always wore it. I got out my cell phone, yes I have a cell phone. Why wouldn't I have one? Just because I'm ancient in age doesn't mean I use med evil stuff.

I dropped behind the stalker without a sound and got him into frame along with Grimmjow before taking a silent picture. I moved away without a sound and got back onto the roof as I texted the picture to a number I got a hold of by chance, aka I hacked a computer. I had time to learn that stuff. Hitting send, I watched above Grimmjow on the roof as he hummed lowly and pulled out his phone that flashed an unknown number and a new picture text message. He opened it and froze. It was the picture of the stalker following him and the text, "You have a stalker at your six o'clock pointing a glock 22 in your direction. Make a wise move."

I followed as he moved forward continuing with his casual walk. The stalker followed once more. Grimmjow went into an alley and peered around the corner to see the stalker but he wasn't there. I moved across the roof to go to the other side and din't see him. Sighing, I listened in and heard footsteps. I turned sharply and moved to the edge of the roofing to look down. He was closing in behind Grimmjow. He had gone around the building when he saw Grimmjow go in the alley. I saw the gun and heard the click, Grimmjow turned as his heart beat suddenly hammering against his chest like a wild stampede is what got me to move. I dropped down landing in front of the man. I lifted my hand and moved his arm up and to the side into the brick wall as he fired. The brick muffled the sound and the bullet was stuck. I shoved his hand forward and the gun hit his forehead hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Kicking up my foot, he flew back and smacked his head on the brick wall now unconscious.

I turned and grabbed the hand that was there and turned it while pulling. I pushed the body against the brick wall and hoisted the arm up further sending waves of pain through the shoulder, I'm sure. "That was not a wise move." Lowered my tone making it deeper and wispy, so he wouldn't put my voice from when I bumped into Shinji and him and my voice now, together.

"Who are you?"

"None of your concern."

"Yer stalking me." I moved him further up making him hiss in more pain. "I'm protecting you." I felt my heart going faster and faster with this warmth sinking into my skin. "Protecting me, are you insane, why? Yer one fucked up stalker." Grimmjow was trying to look at me, but his position didn't allow him to. He wouldn't be able to see me anyway in this dark alley and my clothing choice.

"Grimmjow, there are many things I would like to share with you, but that knowledge is dangerous." I lowered him some and eased up on his arm. "I can not tell you of me, or of the woman you saw with me. That information would put you in danger in more ways than one. Understand?" Of course he didn't. I wouldn't if I were in his position, but he nodded anyway. I let go of his arms and backed away as he turned completely to see me but only saw my stilhouete. "You can't say anymore of me, or her. Others might hear, and then we'd both be in trouble. I'm putting you in danger with my presence, but you are already at risk without it."

"Why?" He asked cautiously. I could see he was trying to understand, he was trying really hard. I smiled a bit and moved back further. "You already know too much. You have to trust me when I say, I mean you no harm. I just want to protect you."

"Why?" He asked again even more confused as I faded back into the shadows leaving Grimmjow with the unconscious man that lied on the ground. I watched, listened, Grimmjow didn't call the cops. He, in fact, hauled the man over his shoulder and carried him back to his apartment without being seen, or not suspiciously anyway. He had been talking to himself about the idiot on his shoulder getting drunk and how he always had to take him home. No one questioned him. No one suspected a thing. Grimmjow had skills, that is for sure.

Curious, I watched. I peered in the apartment sliding glass door. He had closed the shades, so I had to try and peak through the cracks. I wasn't able to see a thing. With an annoyed huff, my claws extended out and I was now crawling on the wall and peering into the kitchen window that only had a green sheer like curtain covering it. But I could see in just fine. I could hear fine as well.

Grimmjow had waited for his stalker, near killer, to wake up...okay, no he got impatient and threw a glass of water on the guy, but it woke him up. I smiled a bit. _So impatient to get answers...so impatient to be a detective._

**Grimmjow's POV**

"Wh-Where am I?" The man sputtered looking around confused and then winced in pain. I glared down at the confusion in those brown eyes that finally fell to me and widened. He visibly had a large bruise on his brow. One could see the gun indention there. The guy had came out of no where and split this guys head open like a cherry seemingly without effort. I'll get to the topic of that...person later.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"W-What? I'm not trying to kill you!" His voice peaked into a shriek as he told a pitiful lie that I can't believe he even attempted telling. I turned around in the living room, the man tied to a chair, and sat the empty glass on the table in exchange for the gun that rested there.

"I guess you got hit on the head too hard. Let me refresh your memory a bit." I turned back towards the stranger and pointed the 22 at him. "Since you've been on my tail for some time now, I'm guessing you know I've got an itchy trigger finger."

"N-no wait, wait!"

"Start talking then, or I'm going to pop one in your knee."

"I can't..." His head hung, water dripped from the dark brown tips of his hair. "Oh, and why not?" He was shaking in his skin, but not out of being cold. It was out of fear. "They'll kill me." I lowered my defenses a bit and crouched down to his level to see under those low hanging bangs.

"If you tell me, I can help you." He looked up at me in pure fear. "You can't help me, no one can.

"I can help you." Said firmly feeling the challenging spike in my drive rear its head. He frowned and shook his head. "No you can't...they'll kill you too."

"They sent you to kill me. Why wouldn't they just come do it in the first place instead of sending you?" He swallowed slowly and he breathed in a shallow breath.

"They want _him_." An image of a silhouette man came into my mind instantly. I leaned further towards the man when he had whispered that out. "Why? Who is he?"

"A mafia boss." I felt the tension in my shoulders release. _Not who I had thought he meant._ I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned and looked toward it and saw nothing. I took notice then, the shades were swaying ever so silghtly, but were still shut and there was no air conditioning flow there. I cautiously walked towards the door and pushed open the shades. The door was closed, locked, and nothing was outside in the dim moonlight. My eyes scanned the rooftops out of habit. There was nothing there.

_What had made the shades move?_

**Ichigo's POV**

_That had been a close one._ I was about to pluck the guy out of the apartment because I had thought the vampyers had gotten to him, turns out he was just afraid of a mafia boss. I thought it had been something serious! Sheesh. Breathing out a heavy breath, well, that was stupid. I watched Grimmjow calm the man and squeeze information out of him before he took him down to the police station. I sighed lightly and rubbed the back of my neck as Grimmjow got questioned by his peers. He has it rough with his comrades. He always had Shinji though and me in the shadows. As if his intuition suddenly activated. Grimmjow, in the department near a window, looked out the window and right up on a rooftop to where I was crouched on. His eyes lowered on me, not in suspicion though, but curiosity.

_I watched him sleep. I've watched him sleep for two days now and he had still not awaken. I was completely healed and rejuvenated. Pantera's wounds were healed, and now they are just expecting him to wake up any time now. I was sitting by his bed in a seat I had collected from the desk that was next to the window. I felt my heart ache as I watched Pantera. He seemed so vulnerable and helpless and I just wanted to help him so much. I honestly couldn't explain my drive, I just know what I want to do, so I'm going to do it. _

_My attention was drawn to Pantera once more when he took a sharp, but deep intake of air. I watched the blue tresses on his brow shift down as he turned his head a bit. Those thin blue brows of his was pinched tightly together. Pantera's eyes slowly fluttered open, he winced a bit to the small light in the room, of which is on his sidetable. A single candle lit the large room. I stood and was over him. He blinked a few times and found my figure. His gaze became steady._

_"My king...are you okay?" He gave a slow nod and started to sit up. I quickly held his hand and put my other hand on his back to help him sit up. He looked a bit startled to the movement, but didn't push me away. Pantera grunted a bit and sighed before looking around._

_"Where are the guards? I need a drink... where the hell is your chest restraint?" He said now very much alert. I raised my hands in a white flag surrendering motion._

_"Easy, the king took it off. He...put me in the position as your body gaurd. I am able to transform at any given time if you're in danger." He looked a bit shocked to hear that but relaxed further into his plush bed of feathers. "The guards are making rounds, so I hope I'm sutiable instead of they." The look he gave me was considerate. He said nothing though. I leaned down towards him warily. I put my neck next to his mouth. I could feel his slow breaths dancing across my skin. It made me shudder a bit. I had been only wearing a cotton shirt and trousers, so nothing got in the way of my neck, my hair was pulled back into a braid, so even that was out of the way._

_"Ichigo." Slowly, I looked up to the prince, Pantera, he was staring at me so seriously. "You are not a meal to me." I stared at him shell-shocked. "You're more. I will not feed off of you." I moved back a bit unsure what to do._

_"I...my King-" He raise a hand. "Stop. When we're like this, alone...call me Pantera. You've earned the right." I don't know where the emotions came from, or why I felt them so intensely for Pantera, but I didn't ignore them. I acted upon them, I spoke with them. I could feel my heart hammering so hard against my chest as warmth spread throughout my being to his words._

_"As you wish, my king, Pantera. I understand what you have said, but you have been resting for two days now. You need to feed...please." I reached up with a hand and pressed a fingernail into my neck before pushing sharply feeling blood pooling over my nail and sliding down the back of my hand. Before I could comprehend the movement, I was pulled up to the chest of Pantera, and his fangs were deep in my neck. The pain from it faded into the back of my mind. I said nothing , but relaxed into the hold. It allowed for free blood flow. As I had started to become light headed, Pantera pulled away and panted lightly. I was released to where I was lying on his lap almost. My legs were still in the seat I had occupied before hand. I looked up to Pantera, his eyes were glowing so brightly. He growled lowly and leaned down to my neck. I felt his tongue whip around the wound that slowly closed. My heart was pounding like a drum. _

_"Good god...you are delicious." He murmured before pulling away. I shakily pushed myself up and stared into fluctuating irisis. I got up off of the bed and went down on one knee, bowing. _

_"I'm yours to command, Pantera. Ask of me what you will, and I promise you that I will never tell a soul." Pantera stared at me thoughtfully. He sat up further, his dark gray comforter fell down his chest completely onto his lap. He looked...curious._

_"Transform..." I looked up slowly into those captivating eyes. "I want to see it."I stood up and pulled off the cotton shirt and then dipped my fingers into the trousers and pulled them off as I pushed my body to transform. I was soon standing much taller in the room and white fur was evident all over me._

_"So, everything between you and I stays secret." I gave a nod. "You are my bodyguard." He was just stating things now. "You are mine completely." He waited for a response on that one. I gave a slow nod. "Then...my first command is, never listen to my father again. You are mine, you will only listen to me. Understand, Ichigo?" I transformed back and stood there letting the cool air nip at my bare body._

_"Yes...my Pantera." Those dancing eyes bore into my own as he slid off of his bed and stood. Pantera stood in front of me and pressed his cool palm to my chest. I knew he could feel my heart beating, he could hear it too. "I am holding you to your word, Ichigo."_

_"Thank you." Pantera smiled a bit to my quiet words. _

* * *

**A/N : **I am so upset...I won't be posting much now...again. I had a wonderful week off of college, and now I must go back. **_It is finals._**..oh god...finals...dreaded finals.- Nah, they aren't so bad. But there is some serious cramming going on. Hah! Then there is a blissful 2 week va-ca before the next semester starts. Whoot!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love taking it slow and easy; building up a story. **Thanks for the comments**._ Much appreciated._


	6. And Make You Happy

**Grimmjow's POV**

I looked out the car window once more and sighed lightly. A pair of brown eyes peered over at me once again. Shinji was driving today, thankfully. I couldn't concentrate hard enough to even do that correctly. After the other day, I just couldn't focus correctly. My mind always drew back to the mysterious man dressed in a shredded and ratty cloak. I came to conclusion that he can be anywhere, at any time, on any occasion up on a rooftop always watching me. It was creepy.

"Okay, that is the tenth time you've sighed in an hour. What the hell is the matter with you? Is it that probono case?" I peeled my eyes off of the rooftops outside and looked at my partner in crime, Shinji.

"No. That's nothing to me."

"Really now." Shinji said in a dull tone, his face portraying the same dullness. "Then what has got cha so tensed up man?" I ran a hand through my unruly hair and rubbed the back of my neck trying to think of a response that didn't sound outlandish. I couldn't just very well say that I have a stalker that leaps on rooftops at high speeds and that the stalker is a guy and possibly not even human. Oh I forgot to mention the _not human_ part before. But it is the only conclusion I can come to when I think of how he moves so fast and why he seems so strong and why he is always just fucking there! That, or he has super powers, which I am leaning on the possibility of.

"I've got a stalker...a different one from that probono case." Shinji quirked up a slim blond brow in question. "You've had many stalkers before G. Usually yer flattered by the attention. Come on, yer not tellin' me all of it. What's different about this one?"

"Where should I fuckin' start, Shinji? There's nothing normal about this guy compared to the rest. For one it's a guy that isn't jealous or trying to kill me and I'm pretty certain he's not trying to rape me. Though I'm sure he could if he wanted to." Murmured the last part under my breath when my mind had the images of him popping that guys head open like a tomato with the lazy looking hit of his hand and foot.

"What?" Shinji asked with a light laugh in there. "You of all people think this guy could force ya. Oh now ya have gotta tell me the rest." I sighed heavily once more as he stopped at a light. I watched people cross the path in front of us as I let my mind get completely shadowed by this person...this mystery man that seems to just have one agenda with me.

"He's the one who took down that hitman." Said in a lighter tone deep in thought. "I went to ask who he was, and maybe see his face. But he had me pinned in less than a second. He says all he wants to do is protect me. I don't get it though, why?" Biting the side of my thumb and glaring at the people outside. The light flashed green and we were rolling down the car littered street once more.

"Huh, weird. Maybe he's a blessing in disguise- okay I won't make puns. Sorry. But I mean it, if he wasn't there, you probably would'a been sho-" "It's not that he's doing that, Shinji. It's how he is doing it." Snipped angrily. The frustration that has built on this guy was coming out. It didn't help that I have a lethal temper to fucking boot. Shinji paused for a moment and studied me.

"Well, what is it that is freakin' ya out 'bout this guy?" I held up my hands and held them up wanting to try and explain it to the best of my ability, but my ability as of recent seems to be declining. "He's...I'm just...he ugh." I waved a hand around and held my neck with the other.

"I'm not sure he's one hundred percent human. Whoa- the fuck!" Shinji suddenly pulled over onto the side next to a curb and threw the patrol car into park. He turned in his seat and looked at me. "Grimmjow stop pussy footin' around and tell me what cha know and what you mean by not exactly human."

"He pops out of no where. He runs on the top of roofs. I'm pretty sure when he saved my ass, he jumped off the 15 story building. He knocked that guys lights out in five seconds flat and ended up giving him a concussion from hell as well as five fractured ribs. He only kicked him once and hit him with the butt of the guys gun. I'm also certain that he's been in my apartment while I was in it yesterday. He some how managed to get in using the sliding glass door, which should be impossible since I'm on the 6th floor, and I never even saw him. I just saw my blinds waving in an nonexistent breeze." I panted lightly at the end of that feeling the weight of being the only one to know that start lifting off of my chest. Shinji stared at me blankly for a bit considering my words.

"So..." Shinji spoke slowly, "a super human is following you around, protecting you from harm, and that is a bad thing?" Only Shinji would leave out all of the oddities of things and things that are very important to see the silver linings.

"Yes!"

"How come?" I growled and huffed a bit. "You know what? Nevermind. Lets just move the fuck along." Snapping my eyes ahead. If I looked at Shinji anymore right now I'm certain that I'd bite his fucking head off. I nearly choked on air when I saw on a low roof top, right in front of our parked car, was my stalker watching me with that damn cloak of his and shadowed face with those glowing amber eyes.

"There he is!" Exclaimed as I leaned forward in my seat more to see if I could get anymore visual on this guys face. The attempt had been futile as Shinji also snapped his attention to where I was looking.

"Holy shit you weren't delusional." The mystery man pointed at me then put his finger up to where I assume his lips are. A silent gesture that means "Shh." I'm guessing he wants me to stop talking about him, but how the hell would he know I'm talking about him.

"What, do you have super hearing too! Can you fucking hear me?" Yelled whilst glaring at the man. He stood up and tilted his head back some showing off a defined young jaw and plump lips that were tilted upward in a knowing, smug like, smirk. "He can hear me...he can hear me, right now, like this, he can hear me." Shinji made a noise that was just baby talk to me, it made no sense. I watched at the man turned and just vanished into thin fucking air.

"I said once, I'll say it again..."Shinji murmured quietly in disbelief. "Ho~ly shit."

"No shit..."

"You have a stalker that is super human...thankfully he just want to protect you, right?" I couldn't take my eyes off where he had been.

"That's what he said."

"Why?" That was the question to all of this that needed answering. Why me? Why protect me? "I don't know." Replied as I relaxed back into my seat. "Let's go."

"Great, I won't be able to focus on anything else all day."

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for _you_ right now."

**Ichigo's POV**

Grimmjow had started talking too much. I had to shut him up some how, and being right there going shush seemed like a great idea at the time. I'm still not sure if it is for the best that they settled on me being a super human. But it is better than them assuming that I'm a lycanthrope, or, werewolf.

With a sigh, I watched them ride off sharing silence with each other. I rubbed my chin a bit and stood up from my concealed spot in an alleyway. When I think about it, it is surprising that no vampyre has noticed me yet. They don't have a nose like I do, but they can still smell if we're around close by. I was certain that this area was some form of vampyre territory, yet there was none around. _Forget it._ I watched Grimmjow snap his head up and down looking for me all day.

"Hey, would you focus, G? Just think of 'em as a guardian angel an' do yer damn job already." Shinji had said at one point knocking Grimmjow out of a self induced trance of sorts. I smiled a bit to him defying and ignoring the advice given to him. _So stubborn and prideful. Sheesh._ Like before, when I started feeling happy, I smelt it. I felt it in my soul. I turned my head to the side and glared at the figure there.

"I thought I warned you to stay away." I saw long curved legs move closer to me and bend. Lime green hair in view with a face soon to follow. Pale brown eyes met my own golden ones. "I just want to talk, Itsygo. Please? For old times sake." I scowled heavily before looking back to my obsession. He was laughing at something Shinji did, of which I had missed obviously. Back to Nelliel, I sighed heavily for the third time today, and stood up.

"Fine."

I sat casually at a local cafe shop in casual clothing. I do wear something under the cloak you know. I'm not an actual pedophile. I had a leg crossed over the other and my arms resting on the metal arms of the chair I was lowered in. I could feel the metal pattern of the chair pressing into my back, the white tee wasn't helping with comfort, but I ignored it due to the green tressed woman sitting in front of me. I was staring at people through my blue shades trying very well to ignore the one who sat in front of me.

"Itsygo." My eyes were on the owner of that voice instantly when my name had been spoken. I curse selective attention. I also curse psychology for reasons I shall not say. Nelliel looked sad and remorseful. For what, I'm not sure. "What?" Drawled out boredly. She fidgeted in her seat a bit and looked at her steaming tea that sat on the metal table in front of her. The red umbrella blocked the sunlight from blinding me so I could see her. My own tea was also steaming. The spicy scent of chai was calming me. "Did you want to talk about something specific, Nelliel?"

Ever since vampyres figured out how to stay outside in the daylight, it's been a pain in the ass to deal with them. Sadly vampyres- or vampires and us werewolves are not the only fictional fantasy creature that actually exists. I like to say magic folk also exists. Some made, I'd hate to say, sun resistant binding spells. Of course not all vampyres have this, they're expensive, and finding a good witch or warlock is hard to come by. The binding spell also fades. I think it goes away after a year if you have a good spell caster. A weak one, you're lucky to have a week. But some vampyres will kill for that week.

"It's about this man, Grimmjow..." I felt my deminor get colder as I glared at her a bit in suspicion. _What is she up to?_ Her eyes widened to the small change in air. "I-It's nothing like that. I- I've just been...watching him too- of course over some electronic device so you wouldn't sense me. They are awfully alike." She spoke with a light smile.

"Tell me we aren't reminiscing about _him_." She looked at me then back to her tea. "It's just- have you even talk to anybody about that day since it happened?" I turned my attention away finding a flower stand all too interesting right now than the conversation that I wanted to ignore completely and not regret it. I could feel her eyes on me and the pity rolling off of her. "Itsygo...it's almost been 900 years now."

"Give or take twenty-seven years." Muttered dully. "It's not healthy to keep everything in." I scoffed heavily. "Yeah, Nelliel, I'm really worried about my health deteriorating." Anyone who could not be sarcastic about that is a damn saint. I myself could see the irony in all that she said.

"You have to let someone in-" Interjecting with a quick snipped remark."I did, but he got burned. So thanks, but no thanks. Also last time I checked, we weren't exactly allies. So why don't you tell me why you came to me, risking your life, to just say whatever it is. I am too old to believe you just want to sit and chat over a cup of tea." Her eyes lowered, not threatened, but saddened. She could read me right now. She could tell my defensive words for what they are. She could see my hurt.

"My people are getting suspicious of me. They are wondering why I'm keeping them away from this area. I'm sure they are going to return here soon. Not all know of our previous prince, but some of them do. When they see him...I'm not sure what will happen."

"He's lived here for years though, and none have noticed. What makes you think they'd take a notice now?" Asked leaning forward on the arms of the chair feeling my brows pinch together. She shifted once more in her chair.

"They'll smell you. Your scent is everywhere here. They'll hunt. They'll take notice of the pattern, and who is always there. They'll see him. The ones that know of _him_ will be too intrigued to leave him be. It's our nature." I sighed and rubbed my brow in agitation.

"So, I'm putting him in danger."

"It was only a matter of time, Itsygo. He would have been found anyway and if they get a hold of him..." Her words faded and was replaced by the sounds of cars going by, horns honking, people chattering, and light music coming from shops. I stood up and turned away from Nelliel as I began to walk down the sidewalk. I could hear her sigh and her slight whisper, "I'm so sorry, Itsygo."

I walked around for a bit before finding my way to my hearts desire. I saw him in uniform leaning against the patrol car with a cup of coffee in hand. He was teasing Shinji about eating a doughnut and coffee. It seemed so cliche to Grimmjow he just couldn't let it go, probably. _Can I not protect him unnoticed, from a distance, and unseen? _Maybe, the only way to save him is to be close to him. A body guard right besides him. I can't just pop up besides him in his life though. How do I do it? How could I stay by his side and protect from all of this and still make him happy?

_I shifted the clothes on my chest a bit. It still felt odd to wear clothing without that brace around my torso even though it has been a year. I ran my hands through my tangled tresses trying to get rid of some of the craziness, but alas, it was futile. Giving an annoyed grumble; I continued dressing for the day. I slid on cloth clothing followed by leather and then some armor I made custom to myself. Grabbing the long thin blade I forged and headed out of my chambers. The vampyres I passed seemingly ignored my presence. They had gotten used to me and even showed the littlest of respect, which is a lot of respect in lycanthrope aspects. _

_I made it upstairs on the roof to where it leveled out and to where Pantera stood watching the dark pink sky go completely dark. No rays of light were beaming over the horizon. I stood a bit behind Pantera and watched him in silence. There was this longing in his eyes as he looked at the darkened sky with this hint of sadness._

_"I want to see it...the sunset, but I will ever be able to. Only through blackness of a shade over my eyes, and it will still burn. You...dogs are so lucky. I hate you all." He turned and was glaring. The glare was icy and envious. I frowned and looked down. My mind went fast trying to think of something to cheer him up. Pantera had a common case of sunlight envy. I am lead to believe that every vampyre gets it. I looked up to Pantera and went to say something, but stopped to think about my choice in words. It wasn't wise, but Pantera didn't like me for my positive energy._

_"With all due respect, my king. I'm a slave. Beaten, enslaved, and treated like a rat since birth. We rarely get a chance to admire a sunrise, or set. You, the prince, are the lucky one. I apologize for speaking out." Bowing down politely and raising back up. Pantera just shook his head and left the rooftop. He was really upset about not being able to see the sunset..._

_Frowning, I looked towards the sky, and a thought came to mind. I nodded to the idea and quickly followed after Pantera for today's activities. I collected up roots, herbs, flowers, a soft rock called chalk, and fatty oils from dead things. Pantera was giving me odd looks all day, but decided not to ask. I had an idea, an idea I'd hope to make him happy. Near the end of the night I watched Pantera stare at the stained glass in the main corridor._

_"Good night, my Pantera..." Whispered and walked backwards slowly. He said nothing. I made it to my quarters and dropped all of the stuff I collected in a small bag onto my bed. I moved around the room and then went around the place, sneaking, and found a large wooden plaque. Hauling that to my room; I sat it against the bare wall that was dimly lit with candle light. I went to my bed and grabbed the items and got many small things that were able to hold contents without spilling. With some extracting, mixing, and patience, I made colors. Dipping my finger into one bright color, I looked at the wooden plaque that is at least 3 feet by 6 feet. _

_Placing the fingers covered with the brightly colored oily chalk, I drug it down the wood making a circular shape. With more colors, more blending, and more shaping, everything started to tie together. There were mountains, trees, the sky, and the sun. Every thing was so brightly colored and beautiful. There were these dark pinks, reds, purples, blues, oranges, yellows, and some black. I just hoped that the Prince would like it. _

_The chalk base dried quickly. The oils in it kept it looking glossy though. I draped a dark cloth over the plaque and picked it up. The next night was already here. I spent all of my night...painting. Yes, that is what I'll call it. Painting. I was painting. I got to Pantera's room, no guards out front, and entered after knocking a couple of times._

_"Pantera. Mh." I paused half way in. I saw Pantera sitting down on a chair with his head hanging low and his elbows on his knees as he steamed. I saw burns healing slowly. I put the plaque aside quickly and went in, sliding on my knees, stopping in front of him. I grabbed his forearm and frowned. "Pantera-"_

_"Shut up." He pushed my hand away. I looked up into those saddened blue eyes that seem to just get darker the more upset he gets. "I just want to see it." The wounds quickly healed, thankfully. I stood to my full height and shared the same sad look with Pantera._

_"There is something you need to see. The king requested that you see if its good enough for the dining area." He scoffed. It wouldn't be the first time that the king has done something that pointless._

_"Fine." I walked over to the plaque and picked it up from its leaning position against the door. With a click, the doors shut completely. I pushed the plaque against the two doors sitting it up straight. I turned out of the way and looked to Pantera. He was staring at it lazily. I pulled up on the cloth letting it fall to my side. Pantera's eyes widened lightly and a spark of something flooded in them. This light that I have not seen before. Slowly, Pantera made it to his feet, and walked to the plaque staring at it with this fascination that was compelling to me._

_"What is this?"_

_"A painting...of a sunset." Pantera reached forward slowly, as if he moved too fast, it would just disappear. His fingertips softly touched the paint that was dry now. "I must apologize...the king did not give me an order. In fact, he does not know of this. I made it last night, for you." Those brightly toned eyes were now on me, in near shock I must say._

_"You lied. Why?" I looked down guiltily. "I...did not know if you would like it or not. Do you?" Finally after days of sadness, the prince, my Pantera, he finally smiled brightly. Pantera made a move that left me completely speechless and still. He rubbed the top of my head letting his fingers tangle in my already tangled tresses and cupped the side of my neck almost endearingly._

_"Thank you, Ichigo." I couldn't even give him a welcome. All I could do was stand there and watch as he took the painting to mount it on the wall. "It is absolutely wonderful. This is what a sunset looks like, huh?" He was silent for a moment before looking at me. I could only nod my head dumbly, Pantera smiled wider and kept his eyes on me. "It is beautiful."_

_"Thank you, Pantera...are you happy?" Asked hesitantly. Curiously he just gave a light laugh and sat down on his canopy styled bed unable to look away from the painting with a wide smile gracing his lips. I took that as a yes. Smiling myself, I watched him. _

_I'm so relieved...that he is happy._

* * *

**A/N **Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you who left me comments. I am very grateful for them. I'm posting this while at school right now. Ah, the time, it is just sailing! Anyway gotta go! Enjoy the chapter!


End file.
